Вирус
by allayonel
Summary: Даже смерть не сможет помешать команде "Энтерпрайз" продолжить свой смелый поход туда, куда не ступала нога человека.


Капитан выглядел виноватым, заходя в лазарет.  
– Что, опять? — возмутился Маккой.  
– Опять, – вздохнул капитан, правой рукой протягивая доктору отломанную левую. – Она сама. Выпала.  
– Сама она! А ты где был?!  
– Ну где я мог быть? Рядом…  
– Почему у Спока никогда ничего не выпадает, а у тебя постоянно что-то теряется!  
– Знал бы ты, что у Спока иногда теряется… – вздохнул капитан снова. – Просто этот хитрый черт утащил у тебя клей и справляется сам.  
– А тебе не дает?  
– Нет. Говорит, что когда мне надоест к тебе бегать, я, наконец, перестану цепляться за все опасные углы.  
– Не сработает.  
– Знаю, но он упрямый. И потом, Боунз, может быть, ты ее пришьешь? Хватит клеить уже. Все равно клей не держит.  
– Не буду шить! Джим, приклеенное отклеивается, а пришитое просто будет ломаться в новых местах. Оно тебе надо? Будешь ходить весь в швах, как франкенштейновский монстр.  
Кирк осторожно сел на стул.  
– Думаешь, получится когда-нибудь вернуть все на место?  
– Джим… вообще-то мы все мертвы. Это необратимо.  
– Знаю. Ну сделать что-нибудь, чтобы мы не распадались так стремительно.  
– Мы не распадаемся. Мы ломаемся. И скажи спасибо, что тот чудный вирус законсервировал все процессы, и мы не гнием. А то ползали бы по мостику кучки протоплазмы.  
– С глазами… – добавил капитан, поворачиваясь так, чтобы было удобно вклеивать руку на место. – Я вот гадаю, почему ты почти не сыплешься.  
– Сыплюсь, не завидуй. Вон два пальца в банке лежат. Не было времени приклеить.  
С легким шипением раскрылась дверь, и в лазарете появился Спок. Выглядел он как обычно безупречно, за исключением маленькой детали. На месте правого глаза зиял провал, слегка прикрытый веком. Сам глаз вулканец осторожно держал в пальцах.  
– О, кто к нам пришел, – обрадовался Маккой, – Неужели и нашему вулканскому снобу понадобилась помощь простого сельского доктора? А как же утащенный у меня клей?  
– Кто-то рылся в моих вещах, – невозмутимо ответил Спок, – и изъял все мои запасы. Я предполагаю, что могу назвать виновника.  
Кирк смотрел на потолок, словно там показывали интересный фильм, и не отреагировал на укоризненный взгляд единственного глаза своего старшего помощника.  
– Нет, объясни мне, как твой глаз умудрился выпасть?!  
Доктор закончил с рукой, любовно оглядел результат своей работы.  
– А ну, подвигай?  
Кирк пошевелил пальцами и радостно улыбнулся.  
– Отвечая на ваш вопрос, доктор: я был в лаборатории. Я слишком выкрутил окуляр микроскопа, глаз запал в глубину головы. Это доставляло неудобство. Я попытался поправить его положение, и он выпал совсем. Самое поразительное, доктор, что я им вижу. Очень странные ощущения. Приходится рассинхронизировать восприятие, иначе сложно перемещаться.  
Доктор шикнул на капитана, чтобы тот освободил стул, и усадил на него Спока. Открыл ему веко пошире, посветил фонариком внутрь.  
– Спок, я вижу твои мозги. Они зеленые.  
– Вы врете, доктор. И не могли бы мы заняться делом? У меня много планов на сегодняшний день.  
– Зануда зеленокровная, – доктор обработал глаз клеем и осторожно вставил в глазницу, поправил веко. – Через пару минут задвигается само. А пока даже не пытайся моргать, понял?  
– Благодарю вас, доктор. Вечером мы можем обменяться результатами наших исследований этого вируса, если вы не против.  
– О, нет, – капитан выглядел разочарованным. – Только не научные разговоры. Спок задолжал мне игру в шахматы, и я просто так его не отдам. Все равно мы все умерли, можно не торопиться с вашими исследованиями.  
– Капитан, возможно, наша работа спасет жизни другим.  
– Один день тут погоды не сделает. Все равно чертова планета сгорела в сверхновой. Возможно, нам не стоило так активно пытаться оттуда улететь…  
– Мостик капитану. Штаб вызывает на связь…  
– Черт, сейчас, – Кирк кинул взгляд на вулканца. – Ты готов?  
– Да, спасибо.  
Они вышли из лазарета вместе и быстро направились к лифту.

На мостике царило оживление. Ухура спешно собирала с рабочей консоли свой кишечник и пыталась втиснуть его под платье так, чтобы он не вываливался через дыру в животе. Лейтенант Гонсалес прикрывал прической отсутствие ушей. Сулу выпрямился в кресле пилота, визуально целый.  
Кирк прошел к своему креслу и махнул Ухуре включать связь.  
– Добрый день, адмирал.  
– Добрый, капитан. Мы получили ваш отчет и предложения, штаб обсудил и пришел к выводу, что ваше решение оптимальное. «Энтерпрайз» разрешается начать экспедицию для изучения шаровых скоплений М14 и М80 на территории, недоступной другим исследователям. И все же, Кирк, вы уверены, что мы ничего не можем для вас сделать? Мы бы могли привлечь специалистов со всей Федерации для решения такого вопроса.  
– Это слишком опасно, адмирал. Нет, оптимальный вариант для нас мы озвучили. Мы продолжим исследования, пока будем функциональны. Корабль запрограммирован на самоуничтожение при отсутствии действий со стороны экипажа через сорок восемь часов. Вся информация будет закодирована и скинута вместе сигнальным буем. Ну, а пока — мы живем дальше.  
– Я все же предложил бы вам подумать еще раз. Четыреста человек…  
Открылась дверь лифта, и на мостике появился Чехов.  
– Простите, капитан. Возникли некоторые проблемы… Разрешите приступить к исполнению обязанностей?  
– Разрешаю, энсин.  
Чехов шагнул со ступеньки, запнулся и повалился на пол неаппетитной кучей. Голова свалилась набок и моргала виновато.  
– Простите, капитан, я сейчас соберусь!  
Ухура хмыкнула. Адмирал на экране потерял дар речи.  
– Ну, да… в общем… в добрый путь!  
Связь отключилась. На мостике все понимающе переглянулись. Сулу тихо ржал, прикрыв рот рукой.


End file.
